New Year's Resolutions
by Dory's human replica
Summary: New Year's Eve 2004 in the sewers of NYC and the turtles are getting ready for 2005. PG for safety. One chapter to be added at the beginning of each year!


**New Year's Resolutions.******

**Summary: - This** fic was originally named "Someday" after Splinter's resolutions in the middle but was changed as that is not the central point of this story. Anyway, it is about the Turtles on New Year's Eve – supposed to be up yesterday but today will have to do.

**Disclaimer: -** I own nothing, absolutely nothing - sniffs except the plot…

**A/N: -** Hello everyone – this fic is for everyone who has been celebrating the New Year all across the world. And I would also like to say at this point that before you read this I would like you to spare a thought for all the families affected by the tsunami that hit in Asia. Thank you for your time.

"So, any new year's resolutions?" Raph asked Mikey.

"Yeah – my new year's resolutions is to double my pizza intake!" beamed Michelangelo, the most light-hearted and relaxed of the four reptilian brothers that had been living in the sewers of New York City for the past sixteen years.

"Sweet," chuckled Don, high-fiving Mikey, "but my new year's resolutions is to spend less time on science experiments and more time with my family."

"Nice one, Donnie – and speaking of family, where's Leo?"

"Dunno," shrugged Raph, "haven't seen him since about eight o'clock. He's most likely to be in his room."

"But it's now ten o'clock, Raph," Mikey pointed out, "he's been in there for two hours."

"Somebody go and get him then, 'cause I sure as shell ain't doing it,"

"I'll go…" Donnie volunteered, sighing as he left the room to find his eldest brother.

"Leo?" Donnie whispered, peering cautiously into his brother's room.

"What? Oh, heya, Donnie," Leo looked up from his book.

"Why arnen't you with us It's new year's eve – the last couple of hours of 2004 and you're spending them alone. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Don, nothing; I just wanted a little while alone to think."

"Two hours?" Donnie folded his arms and raised an eye ridge quizzically at his brothers in blue.

"Uh – has it really been that long?" Leo asked, looking mildly surprised.

"Come and join the party, Leo, and stop being such a party pooper!"

"I am _not_ a party pooper! And this isn't even a proper party!"

"Come on, bro," Donnie laughed, grabbing his brother's arm and leading him into the living room .

Hey, Leo, where ya been?" Raph inquired casually as Leo was brought back into the room.

"Reading," replied Leo simply.

"Reading on new year's eve?!"

"Reading when all the cool stuff is on TV? Dude, you are one screwed up turtle!"

"Shut it, guys, you wouldn't understand."

"Ok," Mikey agreed readily, delving into his bag of popcorn, "so, Raph, what's your new year's resolution?"

"To get better at dodging Leo when I stay out a little to late!"

"Raph-----!" Leo began sternly.

"Ok, ok," Raph cut his older brother off quickly, "but you should have heard Mikey's! Anyway, I promise to try and improve my temper – even I'm ready to admit that I'm a littlwe bad tempered."

"What about you, Leo?"

"I think my new year's resolutions are going to be to keep my temper for longer, especially with Raph, and to lay off a little on the bossiness and paranoia and stop trying to get Raph into trouble by shouting as soon as we start arguing."

"That sounds sensible," nodded Donnie.

"Sensei, what about you? Any new year's resolutions?" Leo questioned as Splinter walked into the room.

"The same ones I make every year, Leonardo – that someday I will truly avenge my Master Yoshi; that someday I will find a way to win you four acceptance in the outside world; and that someday I will be able to say that I never let any harm come to my sons. And that someday I will avenge all the injustice in this world," he paused, almost sorrowful, "and each year the list grows longer with no difference being made."

"GUYS! Five minute countdown is on TV!" Mikey yelled, flicking over onto the right TV channel as the countdown began.

"Bring it on!" Leo exclaimed, "everyone ready for 2005?"

"Without a doubt, bro!" grinned Raph.

"Any regrets?" Donnie questioned, looking round at his brothers. They all shifted uncomfortably, all except Mikey.

"Nope," he laughed, "I regret none of the pranks I pulled on you guys, not even the one where I put superglue on Raph's book and he was walking round with it…." He stopped, realising that he had just blown it. All this time, Raph had thought Leo was the one that had did it, "…on his hand?" Mikey finished, gulping.

"First task of 2005? Murder Mikey!" Raph snarled.

"Uh-oh – ooh! Ten seconds! Ten, nine," Mikey laughed, urging the others to join in.

"Eight, seven, six, five, four," everyone chorused, "three – two – one -!" there was a second which seemed to last forever as all of the events of the previous year flashed in their individual memories.

"Here we go…" Donnie breathed in anticipation, putting an arm round Leo's shoulders and grinning at him.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!" they all cried in unison, embracing each other whole-heartedly as 2005 finally began.

_"Someday, when we are wiser,_

_When the world's older,_

_When we have learned."_

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**A/N: -** I know this is a really short Fanfiction and I know the little bit of song at the end was a bit random, but it was in the original version and I just felt like doing a little Fanfiction for New Year. My idea is that a new chapter will be added on the 31st of December each year. And Happy New Year to everyone and please review my story!


End file.
